Keeping His Attention
by MissGail
Summary: A short fun story about Sam getting and keeping Jason's attention.


Just a little fun sexy story about my favorite couple.

Happy Reading!

Standing in the doorway to Jason's office Sam rolled her eyes. For the past 2 hours she had attempted to keep his attention for longer then 10 minutes, but his phone would not stop ringing. Sam had no problem sharing Jason from time to time and she knew that he could be called away at any time but enough was enough. Sam had needs that only Jason could take care of and by god he was going to take care of them.

Sliding her hand down the front of her pleated skirt Sam made her way into his office. Sneaking up from behind Sam lightly touched the back of his neck, dragging her nails down the length of his arm before slithering her body between him and the desk.

Looking up Jason stopped mid sentence at the vision before him. Sam's hair was braided on both sides, the small white top hugged her torso, material accenting the fullness of her breast, the short pleated mini skirt left nothing to the imagination and as if that wasn't enough the black stockings covering her legs stopped two inches above her knee, showing off her shapely legs.

With an impish grin she licked her lips when his eyes finally returned to her face. Resting her ass on the top of the desk, she gingerly propped her foot between his legs, using it for leverage as she scooted to the middle of the hard surface.

"Urm, what... what did you say Bernie?" Trying to focus on Bernie's rambling, he almost dropped the phone when Sam slowly opened her legs exposing the white cotton panties hidden beneath the skirt.

Watching his eyes follow the movement of her hand as it slowly traveled upwards along the top of her thigh Sam observed the physical changes in her mate. His voice took on a guttural, sensual tone, the body looked more alive and alert, his eyes darkened slightly. Her body responded to his, warming, breathing becoming shallow, nipples tightening, her pussy clenching, answering his silent primal invitation.

"One second Bernie." Pressing the phone into his chest Jason hissed "Sam what are you doing?"

Chuckling she shifted slightly, playfully twirling the end of one ponytail around her finger she blinked innocently. "Just sitting here, waiting for you to finish with work." Unbuttoning two buttons on her shirt, the light pink bra supporting her tits peaked through. "Jason, you have Bernie on hold, don't be rude."

Returning to the phone Jason had no idea what Bernie was talking because his full attention was on what Sam was doing next.

Peeling the white top from her body Sam dragged the tips of her fingers along the top of her cleavage, before moving her fingers lower along the top of her flat stomach.

Knowing where her hand was headed next Jason growled "Bernie I will talk to you later." With that Jason hung up the phone. Leaning back in the chair he grabbed her, arm coiling around her small waist, pulling her to his lap. "You are being a bad girl Sam."

Batting long lashes she feigned innocence "What? All I am doing is waiting patiently for you to finish your work. It's not my fault you have been derelict in your duties."

"My duties huh." Tightening the grip on her waist "I haven't been paying enough attention to my girl, is this what you are telling me."

Soft lips brushing his cheek her words dusted the damp flesh "I am pleading the 5th."

Laughing Jason bit down on her earlobe causing her to squeak and try to move away from his teasing. "Oh no, you wanted attention you are going to have my attention."

Shifting on his lap she pressed her body tightly to his. Running the backs of her fingers down his cheek, she leaned in pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "I adore having your attention."

Smiling Jason slide one hand into her hair, fingers sifting through the long black locks. Turning his head he pressed his lips fully against hers. Staring into his eyes Sam cradled the face she loved, petting him lovingly.

Closing the fingers buried in her hair forcing her head back slowly but insistently. Brushing a teasing kiss to her mouth, he heard her groan, fueling the desire he felt for her. Tightening the grip in her hair he gave it a sharp stinging pull before releasing it allowing his hand to wander down the length of her spine, pulling her closer to him. Rubbing the curve of her ass he chuckled when she pulled back, eyes sparkling. Giving her full rump a good smack, he cupped her ass kneading the flesh with his hands.

Ravenous, Sam pressed her mouth to his, moving a top of him, straddling his lap. Pulling back, she grabbed the opening to her shirt, pulling it off. Leaning back, cupping her breasts, she licked her lips as her thumbs worked her nipples causing the sensitive nubs to poke through the webbing of the lace bra confining them. Biting on her lower lip, her lower body slithered back and forth on the growing bulge in front of his pants. Watching his face Sam loved every expression she saw.

Growling against the kiss Jason's hand came to rest on her gyrating hips, lewdly dry-fucking her as his dick got harder and thicker. Staring at her chest, seeing those nipples poking through her bra, he moved his hands to her breasts, plucking at them, causing her to moan loudly.

"Fuck Sam." Eyes locked, he saw the passion on her face, the way her features relaxed, skin tone flushing a light pink as the blood that flowed through her veins got warmer and flowed faster. Moving his hands up and down her sides, his hips moving instinctively, thrusting up against her.

Burying her face into his neck her mouth latched onto his flesh, biting down sharply before licking the sting away. Tugging on his shirt she barked out "take off your shirt" lips grazing his "please." Sitting up she quickly unsnapped her bra, peeling it from her flesh, exposing her tits. Rolling both nipples between her thumb and forefinger, the sensation pulled the invisible cord running the length of her body, sending a rush of wetness to pool inside her cunt.

Watching as she toyed with her nipples he exhaled sharply. Pulling himself up, grabbing his shirt as he sat up with her on top of him the movement caused them to be face to face. Bringing the black shirt quickly up and over his head he discarded it onto the floor next to her shirt and bra. Leaning in he hungrily pressed his lips to hers, tongue invading her mouth kissing her fiercely.

Whimpering into his mouth she rocked her body forward, elbows resting on his shoulders, her fingers digging into the back of his head she returned his kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth, sucking on it.

Leaning back, breathless Sam slowly rotated her hips back and forth, rocking her cunt into his crotch. "I think you have missed me as well.." Wedging her hand between their bodies Jason growled when her hand began to massage his aching dick. "Have you missed me Jason?" Not in the mood to be teased Jason had other things in mind.

Grabbing her hair once more, jerking her head back, exposing the front of her neck to his lips and teeth. Sucking on her skin, marking it, he directed her body, contorting her to one side, pressing the side of her face to one of his shoulders, keeping her in place with one arm.

"You enjoying yourself Sam." Flipping her skirt upwards, bunching it at her waist, he rubbed her ass before smacking it. Feeling her flinch then relax he grinned, another reason he loved Sam, she didn't mind when he wanted to lead, she willingly submitted to whatever desire he had. Giving her other cheek a stinging slap that one forced a moan from her. "Answer me."

Knowing what Jason was looking for she wasn't about to give into it so easily. Trying to distract him, she bite into his shoulder, hard. That action was awarded with four more hot stinging slaps to her ass. Whimpering at the warming discomfort Sam whispered into his ear "Yes."

The loud slap echoed in the room followed by Sam's cry "Yes" blushing she wrapped her arm around his neck and in a low faint voice "Yes Daddy."

Eyes flashing Jason smirked "You've been a bad girl." Rubbing her sore bottom, his fingers slide down the crack, dipping lower till he found what he was looking for, the crotch of her panties. "What will I find if I ripped your panties off?"

Moaning at his question Sam's hips rolled grinding into his hand. Lost in a lustful haze she barely heard his question, her entire focus was on her aching pussy. "Pleasee...." begging she yelped when he added another hand print to her sore ass. Digging her nails into his neck she groaned "You will find that I am wet and ready for you Daddy."

Releasing her he sat back in his chair. "Show me."

Adopting his own way of communicating Sam was silent blinking at his request.

"Did you hear me or do you need some more time across my lap?"

Eyes narrowing Sam pouted, whining even as she moved to obey him. "You are not being fair.. I was suppose to be the one seducing you." Wiggling out of her panties she squeaked when Jason lifted her off his lap, laying her flat on top of his desk. Shyly she looked up at him, all whining and Resistance vanished by the look on his face. He looked like a starving predator and she was the prey he had selected. Loving how feminine he made her feel when he took charge she spread her legs for him, reaching down with both hands, she peeled the wet puffy lips of her sex open, allowing him to see the soft, wet, pink inside of her body.

Jason never got tired of seeing her like this, trusting, needing, loving. He knew that Sam was a control freak, so giving up that control was a big deal for her, allowing herself to be that vulnerable, her actions were precious to him.

Arching Sam was beyond the point of no return, she needed Jason. "Please fuck me."

Unable to deny her anything Jason got to his feet, making short work of his pants, he grabbed her hips, pulling her entire body to him. Grabbing the base of his shaft, he teased her rubbing the bulbous tip up and down her slick slit, wetting it throughly before placing it at the opening of her sex.

"Look at me."

Lips parted slightly her eyes fixed on his he watched every little movement and emotion that gripped her body as he pushed himself into that tight hole, spreading it. Gasping Sam would never get tired of feeling him fill her body, totally, possessing her in a way only he could.

Tilting her hips the slight movement caused him to glide deeper into her tight wetness. Only when his entire length was buried into her constricting sheath did he inhale. "You keep this pussy tight for me don't you."

Eyes closing she cried out when he took one of her nipples between his fingers, giving it a little pinch. "I told you to look at me." Gazing onto his face once more she hissed when he slowly pulled back, then plunged back in. "Yes... Jason.. yess.. please, more." Worked up to the point of insanity all Sam wanted was to cum all over his cock.

Pulling out of her Jason slapped her thigh. "Onto your belly." scrambling Sam did as she was asked, wiggling out of her skirt as she did. Laying on top of his desk, she felt him climb onto it, placing himself between her spread legs. Lifting her hips, she moaned loudly when Jason's legs spread her further, the muscles in her legs stretching to accommodate his large body.

Grabbing her hair with one hand, pulling her head back, he guided his cock back to her fuck hole, entering her roughly. Pounding into her wet flesh, the wet popping noises her cunt made as pushed in then out echoed in the room, the lewd sound only made her wetter.

Arm stretched outwards, fingers clinging to the edge of his desk she whimpered and moaned as his thrusts got harder. "Mine" roaring he started to fuck her with short deep jabs, knowing that Sam loved when he bounced against her cervix, the discomfort adding to her pleasure. "you don't cum till I tell you to." snarling his command he felt her cunt start to tighten, gripping his dick tighter and tighter, forcing him to fuck her hard.

"Harder.. pleaseeee... ohhh fuckk harder..." dying from the sweet pleasure, pain he was inflicting on her she was to close to cumming to entertain his command. Legs shaking, nails digging into the wood of the desk, she gasped once, twice, then exploded silently, cumming all over his dick, the juices escaping her tight hole puddling beneath her.

Roaring Jason thrust in once, then twice, then joined Sam in her orgasm, spraying his cum deeply inside of her, he jerked then groaned.

Panting Sam rubbed her cheek back and forth on the cool surface of the desk. Collapsing on top of her , he kissed her neck, petting her damp hair, caring for her.

Giggling Sam turned her head towards his in order to capture his lips, savoring the tenderness of his touch. Before she could say anything to him she heard his phone ring. Laughing Sam grabbed the phone before Jason could get it. "Beep, this is Jason's phone, he is busy right now, call back tomorrow." Quickly turning it off she tossed it onto his chair. Grinning she whispered "If I remember correctly I believe I disobeyed you and came without permission, looks like you need to take my upstairs and teach me a lesson."

Laughing Jason nuzzled her neck, biting down playfully. "I love you."

Happily content she smiled ."I love you too."


End file.
